1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve timing control device for modifying the opening and closing timing of at least one of an intake or an exhaust valve in an internal combustion engine (hereafter, referred as an engine) in response to any operating condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal cross sectional view of a conventional valve timing control device. FIG. 2 is a longitudinal cross sectional view taken along lines Axe2x80x94A of FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a camshaft opening and closing the intake and exhaust valves in the internal combustion. Numeral 2 denotes a housing, which is rotatably fitted in and held on the camshaft 1. The housing 2 includes an input rotational member 3 constituted by a timing-sprocket or a timing-pulley inputting a rotational driving force from a crankshaft (not shown) of the engine to this device; and a cylindrical-shaped case 4 having a through hole, fixedly mounted on a side of the input rotational member 3. A plurality of shoes 5 extend to a rotational center of the camshaft 1, and are integrated into an inner circumferential face of the case 4 as shown in FIG. 2.
Numeral 6 denotes a rotor, which is rotatably accommodated into the case 4 and is fixedly coupled to the camshaft 1. The rotor 6 includes a boss 7 rotatably fitting into the camshaft 1 to act as a rotational body; and a plurality of vanes 8 equal to the number of shoes 5, the respective vanes extending in a radial direction of the boss 7. The rotor 6 is coupled to the camshaft 1 by using an axial bolt 9 to allow rotation integral with the camshaft 1.
Numeral 10 denotes a cover member assembled at a side of the case 4, the side being opposite to the side disposing the input rotational member 3. Numeral 11 denotes a threaded member integrally securing the cover member 10, the input rotational member 3 and the case 4. The threaded member (hereafter, referred as a bolt) 11 passes through the cover member 10, the input rotational member 3 and the case 4 in the axial direction. The bolt 11 has a head section 11a making contact with an outer side face of the cover member 10, and a front side of the head section 11a is a threaded section allowing insertion into a part of the case 4 and the input rotational member 3. The cover member 10 has a bolt through hole 10a. The case 4 has a bolt through hole 4a close to the cover member 10; and a bolt threaded hole 4b close to the input rotational member 3, wherein the hole 4a and the hole 4b are coaxial. The input rotational member 3 has a bolt threaded hole 3a. 
Numeral 12 denotes a first hydraulic passage arranged in the camshaft 1 and the rotor 6 to communicate with a retardation side hydraulic pressure chamber 14 as described later. Numeral 13 denotes a second hydraulic passage arranged in the camshaft 1 and the rotor 6 to communicate with an advance side hydraulic pressure chamber 15 as described later.
In FIG. 2, numeral 14 denotes a retardation side hydraulic pressure chamber moving the vanes 8 of the rotor 6 in a retardation direction due to a hydraulic pressure supplied. Numeral 15 denotes an advance side hydraulic pressure chamber moving the vanes 8 in an advance direction due to a hydraulic pressure supplied. Each chamber is constituted by a fan-tailed space defined between the case 4 and the rotor 6 and between the respective shoes 5 and the respective vanes 8, wherein an actuating-oil is supplied to the fan-tailed space.
Numeral 16 denotes a seal member arranged at a front end of the respective shoes 5 of the case 4. Numeral 17 denotes a rear-spring (a leaf spring) of the seal member 16. Numeral 18 denotes a seal member arranged at a front endof the respective vanes 8 of the rotor 6. Numeral 19 denotes a rear-spring (a leaf spring) of the seal member 18. Each seal member creates a seal between the inner radius of the case 4 and a junction face of the vane 8 and between the perimeter of the boss 7 of the rotor 6 and a junction face of the shoe 5 to prevent communication between both chambers 14 and 15.
Moreover, the housing 2 and the rotor 6 are locked or released due to a lock means (not shown) actuating according to the conditions. On locking, the housing 2 rotates in synchronization with the rotor 6. on releasing, the housing 2 rotates relative to the rotor 6.
Next, an operation will be explained.
When the inner combustion is operated, a rotational force of the crankshaft (not shown) of the inner combustion is transmitted to the input rotational member 3. Thus, the input rotational member 3 rotates in synchronization with the housing 2. Here, as the housing 2 and the rotor 6 are locked, the housing 2 and the rotor 6 are rotated in synchronization with the camshaft 1. In this way, a cam (not shown) fixedly coupled on the camshaft 1 rotates to open and close the intake and exhaust valves of the engine. Here, a hydraulic pressure from a hydraulic pressure control system is selectively supplied to the retardation side hydraulic pressure chamber 14 or the advance side hydraulic pressure chamber 15 according to the conditions. In this way, the rotor 6 rotates due to a pressure difference between the retardation side hydraulic pressure chamber 14 and the advance side hydraulic pressure chamber 15, and accordingly allows automatic controlling of the opening and closing timing of the intake and exhaust valve.
The conventional valve timing control device is constituted as described above. When the cover member 10, the case 4 and the input rotational member 3 are integrated into the housing 2, the bolt 11 is simply screwed in the bolt threaded hole 4b of the case 4 and the bolt threaded hole 3a of the input rotational member 3 via the bolt through hole 10a of the cover member 10. As a result, there is a problem that the bolt 11 becomes loose or detaches due to the vibration caused by driving the internal combustion at high speed.
Concretely, as the bolt 11 becomes loose, a gap is defined between the junction faces between the input rotational member 3 and the case 4 and the junction faces between the case 4 and the cover member 10. As a result, oil leaks from the retardation side hydraulic pressure chamber 14 or the advance side hydraulic pressure chamber 15 and results in adverse effects on the control of the opening and closing timing of the valves. In a worst scenario, if the bolt 11 continues to become loose, it may detach. If the bolt 11 detaches and falls into the engine room, there is a problem that the bolt 11 gets caught in the moving parts of the internal combustion. Furthermore, when the expansion coefficient of the housing 2 is different from that of the bolt 11, the bolt 11 may become loose due to changes in temperature of the internal combustion. As a result, the leakage of oil from the retardation side hydraulic pressure chamber 14 or the advance side hydraulic pressure chamber 15 is increased and results in reduced performance in controlling the valve timing control device.
Accordingly, the present invention is made to resolve the problems above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a valve timing control device, which ensures reliability of the device, and increases durability thereof, without loosening and detachment of a threaded member due to the vibration. The threaded member is used for coupling integrally components of the housing accommodating the rotor therein.
In order to achieve the object of the present invention, a valve timing control device comprises a camshaft opening and closing at least one intake and exhaust valves in an internal combustion; an input rotational member arranged on the camshaft to input the rotational driving force of the internal combustion; a case whose end is assembled in the input rotational member in an axial direction of the case; a rotor accommodated in the case to rotate relative to the case and coupled to the camshaft; a cover member disposed at the other end of the case in the axial direction; a threaded member used for being integrated with the cover member, the case and the input rotational member; and a detachment prevention means arranged at the threaded member to prevent the loosening and detachment of the threaded member. In this way, the threaded member is not detached or loosened due to the vibration caused by driving the internal combustion. It is therefore possible to prevent oil leaks resulting from the loosening of the threaded member and prevent the internal combustion from failure resulting from the detachment of the threaded member. As a result, it is possible to ensure reliability of the device, and increases durability thereof.
The threaded member may be a bolt including a head section engaging in any one of the cover member and the input rotational member; and a front end allowing threadable attachment with the other of the cover member and the input rotational member. The threadably attached front end of the bolt may be further welded to the other member, the welds constituting the detachment prevention means. In this way, the threaded member is not detached or loosened due to the vibration caused by driving the internal combustion. It is therefore possible to prevent oil leaks of a hydraulic control system of the valve timing control device and prevent the internal combustion from failing. As a result, it is possible to ensure reliability of the device, and increases durability thereof.
The threaded member may be a bolt including a head section engaging in any one of the cover member and the input rotational member; and a front end allowing threadable attachment with the other of the cover member and the input rotational member. The threadably attached front end of the bolt may be further swaged and fixed to the other member, the swaging section constituting the detachment prevention means. In this way, the threaded member is not detached or loosened due to the vibration caused by the engine. It is therefore possible to prevent oil leaks of a hydraulic control system of the valve timing control device and prevent the internal combustion from failing. As a result, it is possible to ensure reliability of the device, and increase durability thereof.
The threaded member may be a bolt including a head section engaging in any one of the cover member and the input rotational member; and a front end allowing threadable attachment with the other of the cover member and the input rotational member. An adhesive acting as the detachment prevention means may be further applied to the threaded section of the bolt. In this way, even if the bolt becomes loose, it is possible to reduce the loosening to a very slight level due to the adhesion properties of the adhesive in order to prevent the bolt from detaching.
The valve timing control device may comprise a camshaft opening and closing at least one intake and exhaust valves in an internal combustion; an input rotational member arranged on the camshaft to input the rotational driving force of the internal combustion; a case whose end assembled in the input rotational member in an axial direction of the case; a rotor accommodated in the case to rotate relative to the case and coupled to the camshaft; a cover member disposed at the other end of the case in the axial direction; a threaded member used for being integrated with the cover member, the case and the input rotational member; and a loosening prevention means arranged at the threaded member to prevent the loosening of the threaded member using the screwing force of the threaded member. In this way, the threaded member does not detach or become loose due to the vibration caused by driving the internal combustion. It is therefore possible to prevent oil leaks resulting from the loosening of the threaded member and prevent the internal combustion from failure resulting from the detachment of the threaded member. As a result, it is possible to ensure reliability of the device, and increases durability thereof.
The threaded member may be a bolt including a head section engaging in any one of the cover member and the input rotational member; and a front end allowing threadable attachment with the other of the cover member and the input rotational member. A spring-washer acting as the loosening prevention means may be further disposed between the head section and one of the members engaged with the head section. In this way, it is possible to enhance the engaging strength acting on both threaded sections formed at a housing-constituting member close to the front end of the bolt and at the front end of the bolt. As a result, it is possible to prevent the loosening and detachment of the bolt.
The threaded member may be a bolt including a head section engaging in any one of the cover member and the input rotational member; and a front end allowing threadable attachment with the other of the cover member and the input rotational member. A seat of the head section may further have a rough surface acting as the loosening prevention means. In this way, it is possible to produce a sufficient strength between the seat of the head section of the bolt and the housing-constituting member. As a result, it is possible to prevent the loosening and detachment of the bolt.
The threaded member may be a countersunk bolt whose tapered section acts as a seat of the head section. In this way, it is possible to produce a sufficient strength between the seat of the head section of the countersunk bolt and the housing-constituting member. As a result, it is possible to prevent the loosening and detachment of the countersunk bolt.
The threaded member may be made of materials whose expansion coefficient is smaller than or equal to that of materials of the case, the input rotational member and the cover member which constitute a housing. In this way, it is possible to effectively prevent the loosening of the threaded member due to changes in temperature of the internal combustion.